Our objectives are to investigate problems in steroid hormone biochemistry by the use of modern chemical methods and current chemical thought. To these ends, the methods of chromatography (column, partition, paper and thin layer), spectroscopy (ultraviolet, infrared, NMR and mass) and isotope techniques using H3, C14 and S35 will be employed. These techniques will be applied to the solution of various biochemical, physiological or clinical problems. Specifically, we intend to prepare analogs of 20 alpha-hydroxycholesterol which have modified sidechains and study their metabolic behavior and investigate the properties of the enzyme, 21-hydroxylase, with respect to its tissue of origin and its substrate specificity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Hochberg, Richard B., McDonald, Patrick D., Ladany, S. and Lieberman, Seymour., Transient intermediates in steroidogenesis. J. Steroid Biochem. 6:323-327, 1975.